Known picture hangers in commercial production are not continuously adjustable in both the vertical and horizontal directions. It is useful to be able to have a slim device that can hold a picture in close proximity to the wall that allows the center of the picture to be moved horizontally and vertically to the correct position without having to remove the picture from the hanger while also holding the picture in a manner that reduces the possibility of shifting.
Attaching the picture to the hanger is a "blind" procedure that is accomplished by feel. It is also useful to be able to see the hanger and have the hook be able to come away from the wall when attaching the picture to the hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,284 describes a rack and pinion method of horizontally moving a carrier that has a vertically adjustable hook attached to it. This device is not very slim and pushes the picture away from the wall. It is also adjusted only from above the picture by the use of an elongated tool and offers only a simple rigid hook for attaching the picture to the hanger. The embodiments shown and described in this patent, due to their complexity, limitations and expense, are not in production.